Talk:Ruby Rose vs Scout/@comment-30981949-20170111050306/@comment-30981949-20170113145726
How is Ruby anywhere near CB? I know Scout ain't either, but he's closer than Ruby is. Ruby has no city level feats whatsoever. If she was, wouldn't she have obliterated Roman's Small Town level Paladin with that first strike? She obviously didn't, so she's not. Hell, in her base state (AKA the level of power she's at without using her semblance to power up) Yang did little more than dent the Paladin's armor, and she's physically stronger than Ruby (again, even in that base state. I'm not saying that Scout is City level, only that he's closer. It is indeed impressive to slice a tree clean in half without effort, no normal human could ever hope to do that, but it's more impressive to be able to launch Heavies and their 150 kilogram miniguns more than 60 feet away with that same amount of effort. We can also assure that the Silver Eyes aren't City level since, if they were, Beacon Tower probably would've been leveled to the ground and beyond. But it wasn't. Scout takes it in physical strentgh. Speaking of her Silver Eyes, there is one point I'd like to make: We cannot use it for one main reason. Hey, I can tell what you're thinking: *GASP* RWBY H8ER ALERT!!!! Just hear me out, okay? The reason is... we don't know enough about it. Hell, we don't even know for sure if it deals a massive amount of damage like most people assume! It's only been implied ("...You did a number on it." - Taiyang), but we don't know for certain. It hasn't even been touched upon yet! I'm aware there are probably several theories on what it does, but for now, they are non-canon and therefore unreliable. Death Battle specifically states that we are using these characters as they currently are at their best with our current knowledge of them. Since we simply don't have enough info on the Silver Eyes, we simply can't use it in vs debates like these without making it biased in Ruby's favor. And in a place like this, where who-would-win debates must be solved fairly, bias has less than no place here. Don't worry, we WILL be able to come back to this someday with the knowledge on what the hell Silver Eyes is/does, and I'm also pretty sure she'd kick Scout's ass when that time comes. Until then, though, we can't properly use it. On the other hand, we know more than enough about all of the Scout's weapons for him to use them all properly and fairly. If Mega Man (whose weapon limit is eight, if I'm not mistaken) got all of his weapons for his official Death Battle, there is no reason Scout shouldn't recieve all of his. I'm well aware they didn't give him his full arsenal in his Death Battle against Tracer, but they also gave him more than his game mechanic of three only would let him. Scout definitely takes it in arsenal size and variety. They seem almost evenly matched in durability despite being the "fragile speedsters" of their respective teams. Almost. After pondering it for a bit, I think Scout takes it, though only by a very small margin. After tanking those four missiles -he was struck by an indirect shot in his already-injured leg before the other three hit him simultaneously- (and yes, it does count as a durability feat, just check this out:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11952390/4/A-Past-And-The-Future) he was launched all the way to Medic's office almost instantaneously. A distance that Demoman, on a wheelchair -keep in mind that travelling by wheels is always faster than by foot- took quite a while getting to with a headstart. He took at least 4 minutes, though the montage of Medic getting ready makes it obviously longer. However, this is not the main point. During the majority of the video (AKA Medic healing Heavy's heart and newly inflicted broken rib wound), Scout managed to survive the serious onslaught of the Soldier horde, all of whom wielded rocket launchers. In fact, judging by how he was in the midst of getting up when Medic and Heavy showed up, he might've even been struck by a fifth rocket, since there is no way he could've survived that entire time period laying down. Plus, as a person's Aura dwindles, their physical capabilities severely weaken. An example could be how when Pyrrha got her ass kicked by Cinder and could barely get on her knees afterwards. If Scout uses his arsenal to wear down Ruby's durabilit, which he's smart enough to do, he could easily take the win since the lower her Aura gets, the weaker Ruby's physicality gets. Meanwhile, Scout's durability could get worn down a bit yet keep going, as his aforementioned survival of the Soldier onslaught proves. In durability, Scout just barely takes it in the long term. Though I admit, it probably won't take much more than a few swings from Crescent Rose to put him down since tanking slices and slashes is different than tanking missile fire. However, that's IF Crescent Rose's slashes can reach them, but I'll go in about that later. Ruby does, however, take it in skill and training. Sh'e wielded Crescent Rose and was trained by Qrow much longer than Scout was flying with his shotguns and swinging his bats. Scythes are known to be very difficult to wield, yet Ruby does so like second nature. Swinging a bat, meanwhile, doesn't take much more than the flick of the shoulder and wrist. However, back to their most useful traits: speed. How is Demo's feat not legit? the "Meet the Team" videos are meant to accurately portray each mercs' abilities. Exaggerating them would defeat the purpose. Plus, Ruby is very inconsistent. She's clearly hypersonic, yet she didn't look like she was doing more tha 12 mph whe she was escaping Roman and his goons. The bullets were whizzing right by her, even though she should've been outracing them. She also should have been able to run up Beacon Tower's wall with no issue if she was even above Mach 3. Plus, when has she ever gone above Mach 40 anyway? She has never once outraced a explosion or lightning (her lightning dust would hit Scout, but his durability would tank it). Scout has multiple ways to get faster anyway; His Bonk! Atomic Punch makes him an actual blur, and his "no attacking while under Bonk!" is only a game mechanic (even Death Battle agreed), and his Soda Popper also increases his speed. Scout still wins it in speed, strentgh, durability and a larger and more varied arsenal. He still takes it.